


Anaesthetic

by cloj



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom girlfriend has her wisdom teeth removed and is still feeling the after effects of the anaesthetic when he picks her up...much to Tom's confusion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaesthetic

Tom sat in the waiting room, alternating between checking emails on his phone and flipping through the magazines on the nearly table.  
The receptionist noticed his fidgeting and called out to him.  
‘It shouldn’t be too much longer Mr. Hiddleston. They’ll just be making sure she comes out of the anaesthetic without any problems.’  
‘Thank you,’ he replied, his knee bouncing up and down. He’d been waiting over an hour for his girlfriend, Georgia, as she had two of her wisdom teeth removed. They were impacted, growing sideways and had been giving her tremendous pain.  
About 10 minutes later the dental surgeon came out of his rooms.  
‘Mr. Hiddleston?’ he called to Tom.  
‘Yes Sir,’ Tom replied, standing up.  
‘Miss. Perry is ready to be taken home now,’ the doctor continued. ‘However I must warn you that it will be some time yet before the full effects of the anaesthetic wears off,’ he went on.  
‘Oh? Like what?’ Tom was suddenly concerned.  
‘Just the normal symptoms, mild hallucinations, laughing, incoherent babbling, in and out of consciousness but she’ll unlikely remember anything she says and does until it wears off. Nothing a bit of rest won’t fix.’  
‘Uh…hallucinations?’ Tom asked.  
‘Yes. She may think she’s seeing something that’s not really there, but is real to her. She may think she sees objects or people but it will be very real to her, just play along with it, there’s no harm in it,’ the doctor replied.  
‘Okay,’ said Tom, slightly hesitant.  
‘If you’re really concerned about anything, give our rooms a call. Now, if you’d like to follow me…’ the doctor gestured to Tom.  
Tom followed the doctor to one of the consulting rooms. Walking in, he found his darling girl lying in the chair, looking up at a picture on the ceiling.  
‘Georgia, darling, are you ready to go home?’ Tom gently asked.  
Georgia looked away from the picture on the ceiling and focused on Tom. Her eyes went wide.  
‘You’re Tom Hiddleston!’ she gasped.  
Tom just stared at her.  
‘You’re Tom freaking Hiddleston!’ Georgia raised her voice in excitement.  
‘Shh, darling, yes it’s me Tom. I’ve come to take you home,’ he said.  
‘Take me home? Did I win a competition or something? Did I win a date with you?!’ she clapped her hands in excitement.  
Tom looked up at the doctor who was stifling his laughter. He shrugged his shoulders at Tom.  
‘Perfectly normal behaviour Mr. Hiddleston,’ he reassured him.  
Tom nodded his head.  
‘Okay darling, let’s get you home,’ he moved to help Georgia off the chair.  
‘Darling,’ she giggled. ‘He called me darling,’ she said to the doctor.  
‘Well you are my girlfriend,’ Tom said.  
‘Fuck me, no way!’ Georgia said.  
Tom’s eyes went wide.  
‘Um…let’s get you in the car eh?’ and with that he led her out to their car.  
‘Wow, a Jag!’ Georgia whistled. ‘Oh! What’s in the bag?’ she suddenly asked.  
‘What?’ Tom said.  
‘The bag! The bag! Those men gave you a bag, what the hell’s in it?!’ she pressed.  
Realisation dawned on Tom; Georgia was recalling his commercial for Jaguar.  
‘How about I show you when we get home?’ he told her.  
He got her safely into the car and began the drive home.  
Tom noticed Georgia rubbing her face; maybe her mouth was feeling sore.  
‘Are you okay darling?’ he asked.  
‘My face feels squishy,’ Georgia said.  
‘You just had surgery darling, it will feel a bit sore and swollen at first,’ Tom reminded her.  
Georgia pulled down the visor to look in the mirror.  
‘Fubar!’ she exclaimed.  
‘What?’ Tom said.  
‘Look at my face! I’m fucked up beyond all recognition!’ Georgia began to cry.  
Tom reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She recoiled at his touch.  
‘Don’t touch me Freddie, I’m fubar!’ she cried.  
Tom was torn between wanting to laugh and the need to comfort Georgia. He noticed her cries had subsided and she had drifted off to sleep.  
‘Whew,’ he thought. ‘Hopefully that’s the end of that.’  
Tom pulled off onto a quiet lane that led to their home when he hit a pothole in the road, jolting Georgia awake. She opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed a couple of horses in a paddock grazing. She snorted.  
‘What’s so funny darling?’ Tom asked.  
‘Horses,’ she giggled, before looking at him, her eyes opening in wide recognition. ‘You ride horses, you look good riding horses, you look good riding, why don’t you ride me Henry?’ she asked, batting her eyelids at him.  
‘Huh?’ Tom almost choked.  
‘I said,’ Georgia moved closer. ‘Why don’t you ride me, my King?’  
‘Dear God,’ thought Tom. ‘It has to stop soon, surely?’  
Georgia was trying her best to slather Tom with kisses. He was never gladder to see their house.  
‘Look, we’re home darling!’ he said, pointing to their house.  
‘Ooh!’ she exclaimed. ‘It’s so pretty!’  
Tom pulled up out the front of the house, turned the car off and got out to go around to help Georgia out of the car. She watched him walk around, her jaw dropping. Tom opened the door and reached in to help Georgia out.  
‘Has anyone told you how good your fucking ass looks?’ she said.  
Tom had never heard Georgia swear, ever. He kind of liked it. Was it wrong to be turned on when his girlfriend was so out of it? Probably, yes, he decided. Very wrong.  
‘Ooh, that running has clearly paid off big time,’ she went on. She suddenly put her hands around Tom and grabbed his thighs.  
‘Does your adductor longus need a massage Bill?’ her hands moved from around Tom’s thighs to the zipper on his pants.  
‘Georgia!’ he gasped.  
‘Tom?’ she said coyly. ‘Come on, show us the Hiddlesconda, I’m dying to see it…’  
‘Ah…um…’ Tom stammered. ‘Let’s get you inside, hey love?’ Tom gently pushed Georgia’s hands away and eased her out of the car.  
Tom thought it quicker and easier to carry her. Scooping her up, Georgia let out a squeal.  
‘What?’ Tom asked, thinking he’d hurt her.  
‘There’s a pool! We have a pool?’ she seemed positively giddy with excitement.  
‘Ah, yes, darling we do,’ Tom replied.  
‘Oh…how about we play a game? I’ll lay on the pool lounge and you can jump over me naked. I’ll hold my mouth open and see if I can catch you Oakley,’ she giggled.  
‘Oakley?’ he questioned.  
‘Yep, gobble gobble!’ Georgia started laughing hysterically.  
Tom just didn’t know what to say. His poor Georgia seemed to be seeing Tom’s characters wherever she looked. It was strangely funny, wondering who she was going to see next.  
They made it to the front door, Tom placing her down gently while he fished out his house keys. He opened the door and gently guided her inside. She turned and stared at him.  
‘Georgia?’ he cautiously asked.  
‘You didn’t want to unlock that door with the key did you?’ she asked.  
Tom’s eyebrows furrowed together.  
‘You wanted to kick it in didn’t you Magnus!’ To demonstrate her point she tried to kick it but ended up falling over.  
‘Oh God, Georgia, are you alright?’ he asked, quickly bending down.  
Georgia only giggled, when Tom’s phone started to ring.  
‘You’d better get that Magnus, cause no one else around here will!’ she laughed uncontrollably.  
Tom ignored the call.  
‘Right,’ he said. ‘I think it’s time you had a little sleep, don’t you darling?’  
‘Darling,’ Georgia mimicked. ‘Has anyone ever told you how sexy your voice is? I’m sure I could come just by listening to it. Hey, you should recite poetry…doesn’t that sound dreamy? Record you reading poems…instant orgasms!’  
‘Uh…Georgia…’ Tom began.  
‘BAM!’ she yelled and pointed.  
‘What? What?’ Tom asked looking where she was pointing to and seeing nothing.  
‘There goes my ovaries!’ she laughed.  
‘Christ, let’s get you upstairs love,’ Tom guided Georgia to their bedroom.  
Georgia took notice of every room they passed, looking on with interest.  
‘Ooh, what’s this room?’ she asked.  
‘Our exercise room darling,’ Tom answered. ‘We usually work out in here together,’ he told her.  
Georgia noticed a skipping rope on the floor.  
‘Oh there’s a skipping rope with your name on it! Why don’t you grab it and let’s go find that ladder you have. I think you need to tie me up to it and fuck me Caius,’ she purred. ‘You know I like it when you’re angry and you fuck me. I love how you thrust into me.’  
‘Wha..?’ Tom swallowed and willed his cock to back the truck up. He wasn’t going to lie, Georgia was acting completely different and he loved it, but she had no control and no idea she was behaving like it and would probably be absolutely mortified if she did.  
‘Come love, come and lie down and rest darling girl,’ Tom led Georgia to the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom ahead of her to close the curtains when he heard a surprised sound from Georgia.  
‘What’s in this box over here?’ she walked over to it and opened it.  
‘No!’ Tom went to stop her but she beat him to it. It contained various toys of a sexual nature that in her proper state of mind, was still in the very early stages of experimentation.  
‘Oh!’ she exclaimed, bringing out a riding crop, holding it up to examine it. She turned to Tom.  
‘I think you’ve been very, very naughty Captain Nicholls,’ Georgia breathed. She bought the crop down onto her hand to emphasise her point. Her eyes suddenly widened with an idea.  
‘I think you should find that friend of yours, Captain Stewart. He looks like he needs to be taught a lesson too.’ Georgia bent the riding crop, testing the flexibility.  
Tom stood gaping; did that mean she fancied Benedict? No, surely it’s just the anaesthetic. Tom was almost a bit too scared to approach her in case he copped a spanking with the riding crop.  
‘Ah…sure…why don’t you have a bit of a lie down and rest first, eh?’ Tom indicated the bed, pulling the covers back for Georgia.  
Georgia made her way over to the bed, climbing in. She closed her eyes as Tom pulled her shoes off.  
‘There you go my Princess,’ Tom gently cooed, pulling the covers up.  
Georgia’s eyes flew open.  
‘Princess?’ she looked at Tom, studying him intently. ‘Loki?’ she whispered.  
Tom groaned, ‘not again’ he thought.  
‘Loki my Prince,’ she breathed. ‘Oh…where’s your helmet?’  
‘Um…being polished?’ Tom said.  
‘I want you to put your helmet on so I can hold onto those horns while I ride you! I want to fuck you Loki!’ Georgia was almost panting.  
Tom was starting to think he should borrow the Loki helmet from the wardrobe department.  
‘Rest now darling,’ Tom gently pushed Georgia back down.  
‘That’s not what I need,’ he said, getting up to leave Georgia to sleep.  
‘Adam!’ Georgia gasped. ‘I want you to turn me! Take me, bite me! Right here my love!’ she exclaimed.  
Tom watched her struggle to sit up, pulling her top down and throwing her head back.  
‘I want you to suck me here!’ she pointed to her neck. In her rush, Georgia lost her balance and fell out of the bed.  
‘Oh shit,’ Tom rushed to her, lifting her back onto the bed.  
‘Tom?’ she suddenly blinked, looking at Tom as though she was seeing him for the first time. ‘I’m tired,’ she said in a quiet voice.  
Her sweet, lovely quiet voice. His Georgia. Tom sighed as he gently brushed Georgia’s hair back from her face.  
‘Rest love, I’ll check on you later,’ Tom said, kissing her forehead and heading out the bedroom door.  
‘Tom?’ Georgia called out.  
‘Yes love?’ he answered.  
‘I’m a bit hungry, can you get me something to eat?’ she asked.  
‘Sure, what would you like?’ Tom asked.  
‘A banana,’ she answered, before laughing hysterically.  
‘Humph,’ Tom growled, as he headed out the bedroom, Georgia’s laugh fading as he walked down the hall.


End file.
